xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegito
Vegito (ベジット, Bejitto; "Vegetto"), called Vegerot in the English manga, is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Goku and Vegeta by the use of the Potara Earrings. Vegito is the most powerful character in the Dragonball manga. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. He was absorbed by Super Buu in the Majin Buu saga, defusing him back into Vegeta and Goku. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku and Vegeta re-fuse into Vegito in the climax of their battle with Fusion Zamasu. Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics, with a few deviations. He has the same body type as Goku, while his hair color is dark brown to reddish brown. He has Goku's softer jawline and Vegeta's sharper eyes. Vegito's upper hair style stands firmly upwards like Vegeta, while having Goku's hairline and has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. When he transforms into a Super Saiyan, his hair shape stays the same. Vegito wears two yellow Potara earrings as result of the Potara fusion, and wears Goku's style of clothing with the colors reversed, reflecting Vegeta's outfit; he wears a blue gi and sash with an orange undershirt. Also from Vegeta, he wears white gloves and boots. Personality Vegito's personality is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He exhibits Vegeta's cockiness and inclination for taunting others, and enjoys toying with enemies, but is not as serious, having inherited Goku's easygoing, cheerful nature. He possesses both Vegeta's strategic and analytical mind along with Goku's combat ingenuity and creativity, making him that much more efficient. Despite appearing cocky, he in fact retains Goku's benevolence and empathy (he toyed with Buu only to trick him into absorbing him as to save Buu's absorbed victims). Being a whole new entity, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. However, he still retains the memories of each individual and can clearly distinguish between the two. This was shown when he stated he was wondering what would happen if "they" (Goku and Vegeta) merged, though he also referred to himself as "us" when talking about "sharing a body". In the original dub, he maintains Goku's respectful nature, referring to Old Kai as Dai Kaiōshin-sama. In Dragon Ball Super when Vegito returns at the end of the Future Trunks saga his personality is mostly the same except he is far more serious then last time due to now knowing the fusion had a set time limit. While still cocky, instead of toying with his foes, he would still mock his opponent for things like sloppy fighting and ignorance of the situation. Biography The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Old Kai considers to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever for supreme kais. However only last a hour for mortals, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is complex and more unpredictable than that of the Fusion Dance but in Vegito's case, the rise in power is inconceivably drastic. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategic mind of Vegeta. Vegito is a fusion formed out of desperation by Goku and Vegeta in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai had come to a conclusion that the best chance they had of defeating Super Buu was through fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu launches his Destroy Everything! energy ball to destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation)2 as Gotenks separated inside Buu. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and stronger than when he was ever before. Goku is now left with no one to fuse with that would be of any help (with the latter being Mr. Satan and Dende because Tien Shinhan was knocked out), but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and uses Instant Transmission to quickly transport himself to Vegeta's location since Vegeta has just returned from the Other World with Fortuneteller Baba. Super Buu shortly follows and, after Goku tries to convince him, Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea by losing his pride to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but both Saiyans were effortlessly beaten. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then, Goku tells him right before they fuse that the fusion would be permanent and their bodies will be fused forever. Vegeta shouts at him, telling Goku that he should have told him that in the first place. The earrings merge them together and thus Vegito is born. Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then proves himself more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assault that would have almost killed the others separately. Vegito then overpowers Super Buu (with Gohan absorbed) in the ensuing battle, clearly showing that, even in his base form, the fused Saiyan is much more powerful than the mass-absorbed Super Buu. In the anime, after proving his superiority to Super Buu, Vegito then decides to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calling himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately upon fusion. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to take control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this causes him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could destroy the universe. Eventually, Vegito forces his way through Super Buu's shield and punches him in the face, which stops his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turns Super Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seems lost until Candy-Vegito reveals that he is able to fly around and still attack physically, beating Super Buu in comical fashion and slicing off his antenna. Super Buu turns Vegito back to normal when realizing that there is no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he could not hit him before anyway). After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration is starting to fail him. Vegito decides that it is time to end the battle once and for all. He then gives Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and tells him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu starts to worry, and when Vegito reaches nine, Super Buu manipulates the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfs Vegito with it. The battle is over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could have effortlessly destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a Saiyan Shield, so he would not be integrated into, as Vegito called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his friends and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he enters Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wear off, and Vegito splits into Goku and Vegeta again. Goku suggests that the fusion wore off because Super Buu's unusual "atmosphere" however it was later revealed by Gowasu that they separated due to neither of his fusees being a Supreme Kai. Vegeta then crushes his earring so they would not have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, Goku and Vegeta are also given the option to become Vegito again, but Goku refuses, claiming that as a Saiyan, his pride keeps him from doing it, preferring to fight alone, and also citing that the fusion is permanent, and crushes the earring. Vegeta is impressed by this, saying it was "Spoken like a true Saiyan." He then crushes his earring as well. Dragon Ball Super During the intense battle with Fusion Zamasu, after Goku uses all his power in his God Kamehameha to stop the Holy Wrath, Zamasu starts mutating and his right face becomes purple. Goku again attacks Zamasu with barrage kicks but Zamasu greviously injures him and he falls down. They realize Goku's actions only made Fusion Zamasu grow angry. Fusion Zamasu angrily powers up, and his right arm begins to mutate in a similar fashion as his face. Gowasu points out Fusion Zamasu's potential weakness: While Future Zamasu's body is immortal, Goku Black's body is not, and there is no synergy between Fusion Zamasu's soul and body. This can cause his mortal and immortal halves to conflict, creating openings, but they will need large amounts of power to even deal any damage. Goku suggests using Potara so he and Vegeta can fuse, and Vegeta is completely against the idea, but soon realizes they have no other options. Vegeta reluctantly accepts the Potara earring and he and Goku eat a Senzu Bean. Goku asks Gowasu how come he and Vegeta split before when he was told the effects of Potara are permanent, and Gowasu explains that those who fuse that are not Supreme Kai will only stay fused for one hour. Vegeta and Goku, with one hour left to finish things, put on the earrings, and they fuse, and Vegito emerges. After introducing himself briefly to Zamasu, Vegito transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, dubbing himself "Vegito Blue". Fusion Zamasu fires a Holy Wrath at Vegito, who easily dissipates it, much to the corrupt God's shock. Vegito punches Fusion Zamasu as he begins to once again lecture about gods and mortals, and Vegito challenges Fusion Zamasu to squash him. The two then proceed to fight an intense battle, creating havoc and destruction in the surrounding area. The two fight to a stalemate, but Vegito is caught by a surprise punch and sent crashing to the ground. As Fusion Zamasu prepares to finish him off with his God Split Cut, Vegito stabs him with his Spirit Sword. Vegito points out to Fusion Zamasu that he is no longer immortal as he is permanently fused with a mortal, a mortal named "Goku". Fusion Zamasu crushes Vegito's Spirit Sword and begins to power up even further, bulking up and growing larger in size. As Vegito continues to pummel around Fusion Zamasu, he tries to finish him off with an empowered Final Kamehameha. Fusion Zamasu emerges from the attack, and Vegito teleports directly to him to hit him with a god aura-cloaked punch, but as he does so, he immediately defuses back to Goku and Vegeta. Supreme Kai notes that it hasn't been an hour yet, and Gowasu explains since Vegito used all of Goku and Vegeta's power in his Super Saiyan Blue form and the Final Kamehameha, there was not enough power left which they needed to sustain the fusion. Fusion Zamasu takes the opportunity to knock Goku and Vegeta down together with the same punch from his powered-up mutated arm, sending the two Saiyans crashing to the ground beaten. Power Vegito is the strongest character within the original Dragon Ball manga and one of the most powerful characters in the entire series overall. As a fused Saiyan, his power is a result of the combined power of Goku and Vegeta, amplified many times over. So the stronger each individual Saiyan is, the stronger the resulting fused warrior. In his first appearance, he possesses a strength rating surpassing Super Saiyan 3.3 Vegito easily dominated Super Buu (who had absorbed Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Ultimate Gohan), while Ultimate Gohan had previously struggled against Super Buu (who had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo). In the anime, he was able to toy with Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) even in his base form and then in his Super Vegito form, although when Buu tapped into his rage and let out a powerful Vice Shout, Vegito briefly needed to put in some effort. He has traits such as his power remaining the same even when his form changes,3 as demonstrated when Super Buu turns him into a candy. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku comments that fusing with Vegeta would get him stronger but not enough to defeat Beerus, after losing a battle to the God of Destruction. When Goku and Vegeta fuse to battle Fusion Zamasu, Vegito's power has increased by orders of magnitude from his first appearance due to Goku and Vegeta's individual growths as fighters and both possessing god ki. Once fully transformed, Vegito is more powerful than Fusion Zamasu. While they were evenly matched at first, Vegito managed to overwhelm the fused god, even after Zamasu had further increased his power. However Vegito's power at this point was so great that it severely shortened the duration of a non-Kai related Potara fusion. Due to his Final Kamehameha being so powerful it rendered both Goku and Vegeta unable to transform. In his original Dragon Ball Z appearance, Vegito's power is far greater than Goku as a Super Saiyan 34 and Dragon Ball & GT wonders if Vegito's strength is perhaps greater than a Super Saiyan 4 (超サイヤ人4以上の強さかも!?).5 Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Vegetto is able to transform into a Super Saiyan,3 calling himself "Super Vegetto" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga) in this form. But because of Vegetto's naming for this form, some fan says that this is like a combination of Goku's Super Saiyan 2 (there are the blue electricities when Vegetto first transforms into Super Vegetto) and Vegeta's Super Vegeta. As Super Vegetto, he gains a slight increase in muscle mass (probably from power of Super Vegeta), bluish-green eyes, very defined golden hair and eyebrows and a golden aura. Once transformed, he his power soared to unimaginable heights: Vegetto was well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat and absolutely dominated Super Buu (w/ Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo absorbed) in battle. He hardly exerts himself in battle. Vegetto's power in this form alone makes him is undeniably the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z manga. It is implied by Old Kai that Super Vegetto could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed).6 In Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Saiyan Vegetto is seen with sparks in-game just as shown in one panel of the manga. Candy Vegetto is turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can consume him, but Vegetto is still able to fight as a small candy. Not only does Vegetto retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub, he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable and is unable to use any of his special ki attacks. Saiyan beyond God In Dragon Ball Super, as the resulting fusion of Goku and Vegeta after having obtained the power of Super Saiyan God, Vegito himself possesses the power of Super Saiyan God, and thus can further transform into a Super Saiyan Blue.7 Super Saiyan Blue Upon re-appearing in Dragon Ball Super, due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the Super Saiyan Blue form, Vegito also possesses the form calling himself Vegito Blue. While Goku and Vegeta fused while in their normal forms, Vegito soon afterwards transformed on his own to the Super Saiyan Blue state. In this state, Vegito is incredibly powerful; easily stopping and destroying Fusion Zamasu's Holy Wrath with little effort, and proves to be more than a match for the immensely powerful Fusion Zamasu, gradually overwhelming him in a battle that created havoc and destruction around the entire future earth. When Vegito is about to deliver the final blow to Fusion Zamasu, he defused due to his power to be too much for the potara to handle. Though Gowasu stated that the fusion lasts for one hour, Vegito Blue's power used up the energy in the fusion much faster, but when he used the Final Kamehameha, Vegito used all the remaining energy in the fusion causing him to defuse immediately afterwards. Super Saiyan 2 Vegito attains his Super Saiyan 2 form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes''introduced in the fourth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM4). In the cards, his hair is spikier and slightly larger but in-game he loses one hair bang, being similar to Teen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form at the time, Vegito was able to turn Super Saiyan 2 during his brief manga/anime appearance, but he does not do so. Super Saiyan 3 While Goku had this form during Vegito's manga/anime debut, Super Saiyan 3 Vegito was not introduced until the arcade game ''Dragon Ball Heroes during the third mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM3). Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Vegito might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief manga and anime appearance, but he does not do so. In some promotional arts and in the cards, Vegito is seen having two bangs, but in the in-game he loses one of them, resembling Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form. In this form, Vegito gains a variation of the Spirit Sword technique, called Spirit Excalibur, in which he creates a huge sword with his Ki and lifts up his right hand, then he slashes it down at the opponent. Video game appearances Vegito is the strongest character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, with his power at 144% (in future installments, he would be second only to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta). In Budokai 2, it takes Vegito only 3 bars of ki to transform into a Super Saiyan, which allows him to transform right after the Potara is complete, just like in the manga. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegito needs 7 bars of ki to transform, meaning that he has to fight a little to achieve the Super Vegito state, like in the anime. In the What-if Saga of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Vegito gets to fight his Fusion Dance counterpart, Gogeta. In this What-if fight, the English dub (FUNimation dub) voice of Vegito, has Vegeta's voice more pronounced than Goku's, whereas Gogeta's voice has Goku's voice being more pronounced than Vegeta's. Vegito appears in the following video games: * Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension (SNES) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend (PlayStation) * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (PlayStation) * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors (Gameboy Color) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (PlayStation 2, GameCube) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (PlayStation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury (Gameboy Advance) – Only playable on multi-player and one-time only against Super Buu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (PlayStation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (Nintendo DS) – Only for the Super Bajit Sword special attack * Jump Super Stars (Nintendo DS) – Only as Goku's 7 Koma Special Attack * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (PlayStation 2, Wii) * Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact (Arcade) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (PSP) * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (PSP) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PlayStation 2, Wii) * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact (Arcade) * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (PlayStation 2) * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers (Arcade) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (Xbox 360, PS3) * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (PSP) – Only Super Vegito * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (Xbox 360, PS3) * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Ball Heroes (Arcade) * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale (Arcade) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (Xbox 360, PS3) * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (Xbox 360) * Dragon Ball: Tap Battle (Android 2.3, iOS) – Secret Character * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita) * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC) * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden ''(Nintendo 3DS) – Assist Character * ''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle ''(Mobile) * ''Dragon Ball Fusions (Nintendo 3DS) * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC) Voice actors * Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) * Animaze dub: Steven Blum (Goku's voice) and Milton James (Vegeta's voice) * Ocean dub: Brian Drummond (Vegeta's voice imitating Goku's voice, aka Kirby Morrow) * FUNimation dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wendel Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) * Catalan dub: Marc Zanni (Goku's voice) and Joan Sanz (Vegeta's voice) (only in episode 268 and DBZ Kai), or only Toni Pujós (following episodes) * French dub: Patrick Borg (Goku's voice) and Eric Legrand (Vegeta's voice), or only Eric Legrand * Hebrew dub: Avi Maor (Goku's voice) and Ami Mandelman (Vegeta's voice) * Hungarian dub: László Lippai (Goku's voice) * Italian dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) * Latin American dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) * Portuguese dub: Henrique Feist (Goku's voice) and Ricardo Spínola (Vegeta's voice) * Spanish dub: Miguel Ángel Montero (Goku's voice) and Alberto Hidalgo (Vegeta's voice), or only Miguel Ángel Montero * Greek Dub: Giannis Papaioannou (Vegeta's voice) * Thai dub: Pattarawut Samutnavee (Goku's voice), Kaiwan Wattanakrai (Vegeta's voice) * Hindi dub: Viraj Adhav * Cantonese dub: Lin Guoxiong (Goku's voice), Guozhi Quan (Vegeta's voice) * Valencian dub: Marti Pich (Goku's voice), Francesc Anyo (Vegeta's voice) * Mandarin dub: Yu Zheng Chang (Goku's voice), Guan Zhihong (Vegeta's voice) * Galician dub: Julio Lorenzo (Goku's voice), Suso Alvarez (Vegeta's voice) * Korean dub: Su Jin Kang (Goku's voice), Kim Min Seok (Vegeta's voice) * Polish dub: Krzysztof Banaszyk (Goku's voice), Borys Szyc (Vegeta's voice) (Based on Gogeta's voice as Vegetto never was dubbed into polish while Gogeta was) * Albanian dub: Julien Cenameti * Tagalog dub: Jefferson Seril Utanes '(Goku's voice) '''Vincent Gutierrez '(Vegeta's voice) * Indonesian dub: 'Jeffrey Sani '(Goku's voice) 'Endi Rarahjo '(Vegeta's voice) * Basque dub: 'Joseba Etxebarria '(Goku's voice) 'Felix Arkarazo '(Vegeta's voice) Major Battles * Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) * Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fusion Zamasu (Light of Justice/Power Stressed) Trivia * The name Vegito (ベジット, Bejītto) is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) and Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto). The most common romanization of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto,8 a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by FUNimation Entertainment, using the last two letters of "Kakarot" reversed, but inconsistent because of the presence of the "i". * Technically, Vegito is half dead in the Fusion Saga since Vegeta is dead and Goku is alive when they fuse. * Old Kai states that a hypothetical potara fusion of Goku and Gohan would not need to turn Super Saiyan to defeat Super Buu. In the manga, Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan as soon as he appears. In the anime, he fights Buu for some time before he finally transforms. In his base form, Vegito still outclasses Super Buu and even manages to deflect a planet-shattering bomb, thus making it clear (in the anime) that he could have beaten Buu without even transforming into a Super Saiyan. * While in the Japanese and FUNimation Dub have Vegito talk with Vegeta and Goku's respective voices overlapping each other simultaneously, in the Ocean Dub, Vegito speaks with only one voice, sounding as medium pitch between Goku and Vegeta. * The fusion using the Potara Earrings was supposed to be permanent. Yet, when Vegito is inside Buu, Goku and Vegeta separate. Goku cr s this to being a result of all the foul masses in the magical atmosphere of Buu's body. Supreme Kai of Universe 7 also confirms that the Namekian Dragon Balls can in fact undo the fusion as well if need be. ** It is revealed in Dragon Ball Super that those who fuse that are not Supreme Kai will only stay fused for an hour. This explains Goku and Vegeta suddenly defusing in Buu's body. However the Old Kai himself never informed Goku about that disadvantage when he first introduced the potara fusion, though it is possible the Kai's learned of this disadvantage after Old Kai was sealed away. * In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, Vegito's theme is "Vegeta vs. Goku" (composed by Bruce Faulconer). * In the early FUNimation dub, Candy Vegito's voice was high pitched; this was changed to make him sound like his normal self in the remastered series. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Vegito has 3 different Skill Set variations, one with Vegito's own moves in-game, the second one having some of Goku's moves, and the third having Vegeta's moves. * In the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super, despite the two fusees wearing different outfits since the last time they fused, Vegito is still wearing the same outfit he wore in the Fusion Saga. * Despite the Potara earring fusion lasting only an hour, Vegito's fusion was significantly cut short in his battle against Fusion Zamasu due to his immense power similar to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in his battle against Omega Shenron. Both are similar in that they were about to deal the final blow to the villain before defusing. * In the video games, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit Goku's CPU's outfit resembles Vegito's outfit. Techniques Physical attacks * '''Complete Shot – Vegito punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and kick to their side. Vegito used this attack to batter around Super Buu, though the monster regenerated from the damage he received. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast''and is one of Vegito's Super Attacks. ** '''Uppercut' – Vegito uppercuts his opponent. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Jaw Hammer – An attack used in candy form. When Super Buu attempts to put Vegito into his mouth, Vegito moves Super Buu's hand up and down, causing him to hit his own jaw multiple times. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Perfect Game – A counter rush attack used by Vegito in his Super Saiyan form. Before the opponent attacks him, Vegito says "Hey, what's the matter?" as he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent in the face and spins around to knock them away with a roundhouse kick to their back. Finally, Vegito puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Savage Counter – Vegito folds his arms and stands on one foot, holding his chin up to his opponent, saying "Hey how's that?" If the opponent hits in time, there is a pause in everything except time and camera movement, Vegito saying "Not fun!" Then, Vegito counters with a savage volley of kicks, then he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!" It appears as his Signature Attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Energy-based attacks * Banshee Blast – Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. In the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, this technique is called the Scatter Finger Beam (it is more noticeable in Tenkaichi 3 as a charged ki attack). In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears under the name Split Finger Beam. * Big Bang Attack/Big Bang Flash – Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright energy wave, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. * Final ''Kamehameha'' – This is one of or perhaps even the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Super Kamehameha. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combining the energy of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha''into a compact whitish blue sphere. The ball is surrounded by a blue aura with occasional streaks of blue electricity and is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge-up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the ''Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. Also used in episode 66 of Dragon Ball Super, fighting Fusion Zamasu: there it is released as an huge blue energy ray surrounded by yellow sparks. * Kamehameha – This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha''glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash (making it look similar to Gohan's Electric Kamehameha). Its ability to outclass standard ''Kamehameha waves is a testament to the massive power Vegito harbors over Goku and other users of the technique. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this superheated version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. * Spirit Cannon – Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy does not fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito performed this attack on Super Buu, but he managed to regenerate. It has a slightly different effect in the Budokai video game series, with Vegito extending his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful yellow energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. * Spirit Sword – A blade created from pure condensed ki around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. This move is available to Vegito in several video games, like the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is called the Spirit Sword and Beam Sword Slash, respectively. In the video game Supersonic Warriors 2, Goku and Vegeta have a team attack which allows them to become Vegito momentarily, who then uses this attack, labeled Super Bajit Sword, on the enemy. Also used in episode 66 of Dragon Ball Super, fighting Fusion Zamasu: Vegito fakes being unconcious, and when Zamasu prepares to finish him with his trademark ki sword, Vegito stabs him by suddenly using this techinique; after some talking, Zamasu gets free by breaking the spirit sword. ** Spirit Excalibur – A more powerful version of the Spirit Sword used by Vegito as a Super Saiyan 3in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Saiyan Shield – Vegito used this technique to put up a barrier around his body to avoid being turned into "buu goo" by Super Buu when he was absorbed by him. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. Other techniques ; Movement techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of high speed movement, moving much faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Instant Transmission – The technique used by Goku to teleport from place to place by locking onto a specific ki signature. Used to escape oncoming blasts from Buu's Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. Also used in episode 66 of Dragon Ball Super, fighting Fusion Zamasu. ; Transformations * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 21 * Super Saiyan 31 * Super Saiyan Blue Techniques appearing in video games Final Bout * Final Kamehameha * Spirit Sword * Psychic Whip Budokai series Budokai 2 & 3'' * Kamehameha/Galick Gun * Spirit Cannon * Spirit Sword * Dragon Drive/Disdain Blow * Surf Chain/Shining Star Rain * Spirit Might/Proud Crush * Dinosaur Throw/Disdain Throw ''Infinite World ; Base form * Final Kamehameha * Spirit Cannon * Transform! (Super Vegito) ; Super Vegito * Final Kamehameha * Spirit Cannon * Spirit Sword Xenoverse * Afterimage Strike - A technique where the user creates multiple afterimages. * Split Finger Beam - Five blasts from five fingers that home in on targets in a pattern to prevent escape. * Force Shield - A spherical orb of ki that blasts opponents backwards and destroys ki blasts. Can be held up with extra ki * Full Power Charge - A power up that charges up ki at a decent rate. * Pressure Sign - Vegito taunts the opponent. If the opponent tries to attack while Vegito is taunting, he appears behind them and kicks them in the back. * Instant Transmission - A teleportation technique used by Goku. * Super Dragon Fist - A melee rush created by Goku. * Spirit Explosion - A shock wave emitted from both hands that blasts everyone in the vicinity away. * Explosive Wave * Flash Strike - Vegeta's move. Creates an explosion where the opponent is or is going. * Kamehameha - Goku's favorite energy wave. ** Super Kamehameha - Goku's signature technique. * Final Flash - A giant blast of golden energy created by Vegeta. * Big Bang Attack - Vegeta's one-handed energy sphere. * Finish Breaker - A ki blast barrage created by Vegeta. * Spirit Sword - Vegito's signature ultimate technique. Transformation * Super Saiyan Battle of Z - Spirit Sword - Spread Finger Beam - Big Bang Flash Budokai Tenkaichi series Special techniques ; Base form ;* Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 1 & 2'' only) ;* Afterimage Strike ;* Hi-Tension ;* Big Bang Attack ;* Scatter Finger Beam ;* Super ''Kamehameha ; Super Vegito * Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 1 only) * Afterimage Strike * Finish Sign * Super Kamehameha * Big Bang Attack (Tenkaichi 1 & 2'' only) * Beam Sword Slash (''Tenkaichi 3, replaces Big Bang Attack as a Blast 2 attack) * Final Kamehameha (Tenkaichi 3 only Beam Sword Slash as an Ultimate Blast attack) Rushing techniques * Auto-Counter * Auto-Heavy Counter * Ground Slash * Heavy Finish * Kiai Cannon * Lift Strike * Rolling Hammer * Rush Ki Wave Signature techniques * Dragon Smash * Lightning Attack * Step-In Ground Slash * Step-In Ki Wave * Step-In Lift Strike * Step-In Sway * Sway Heavy * Vanishing attack Combination techniques * Delta Storm * Dragon Tornado * Kiai Cannon Smash * Rolling Hurricane * Rush Finish * Rush In * Rush In Attack Dragon Ball Heroes * Vanishing Ball S: A special ability which allows him to increases the power of Kid Buu's Vanishing Ball. * Spirit sword * Spirit Excalibur Image 180611 235317.png Image 180611 235330.png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telepath Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Tacticians Category:Fusions Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hidden Power Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Saiyan Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Royalty Category:Prince Category:Aura Reading Category:Power Bestowal Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Space Adaption Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Transformation Category:Acrobatics Category:Indomitable Will Category:Sword Wielders Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Sole Survivor Category:Blue Aura Category:Body Adventure Category:Sarcasm Category:Shonen Jump Category:Son Family Category:Martial Artist Category:Universe 7 Category:Warrior Category:Son Category:Super Soldiers Category:Child Soldiers Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:House of Vegeta Category:Relatives